Random Places
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe wants to have sex in random places.


**Random Places**

Chloe and Beca were sitting in the auditorium waiting for the other Bellas to join them for rehearsal. Chloe had been amusing herself by reading a magazine while Beca messed around on her phone. They sat in silence for awhile until Chloe came across a particularly interesting article that talked about having sex in random places. Dropping the magazine into the empty chair beside her, Chloe moved so that she was straddling her girlfriend's lap.

"Know what I've always wanted us to do?" Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's neck.

Beca set her phone down in order to give Chloe her attention. "What?" She placed her hands on Chloe's hips and kissed her.

"Have sex in here." Chloe laughed when Beca's eyes widened.

"No way, Chloe. Anyone can walk in and see us."

Chloe nipped at Beca's earlobe. "Please?"

Beca shuddered in arousal. "The others will be here soon. We can't."

Chloe moved her hand to Beca's plaid shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. "We'll be fast." She undid the last button and let her hands caress the newly exposed skin.

"This is a really bad idea," Beca said as Chloe undid her belt.

Chloe kissed Beca thoroughly as she slipped her hand into the brunette's jeans. She grinned at the gasp her actions evoked from Beca and she nibbled at her girlfriend's bottom lip. "Is this still a bad idea?"

"Yes, a very bad one," Beca said against Chloe's lips. "But if we're doing it anyway, can we move it to the floor?"

Chloe laughed lightly and moved off of Beca to get onto the floor. Beca joined Chloe, pushing the redhead's shirt up so that she could place kisses along her stomach. "No time for that babe." Chloe pushed Beca down further.

Beca chuckled and pulled Chloe's jeans and underwear off. She wasted no time latching her lips onto Chloe's clit, alternately sucking and licking the redhead into an orgasmic bliss.

Chloe laid panting on the floor as she came down from her high. "That was fantastic."

"It's going to go from fantastic to embarrassing if we don't get ourselves together," Beca said with a grin.

"What about you?" Chloe slid her hand into Beca's jeans.

"We definitely don't have time."

Chloe squeezed Beca's clit causing the brunette to let out a moan. "I know how to work you. It won't take long. Trust me."

And it didn't.

Within a minute Beca was coming undone from Chloe's talented fingers. "God," Beca breathed against Chloe's neck. "I don't know whether to be embarrassed that I got off so fast or impressed that you're that damn good."

Chloe laughed and kissed her girlfriend. "I told you I knew how to work you. Now let's get dressed before we both actually have something to be embarrassed about."

The two quickly got themselves together and were just settling down into their seats when the doors opened and the Bellas trailed in.

Amy sat down next to Beca and frowned as she looked at the two. "It smells like sex in here."

Beca laughed nervously. "What? No it doesn't."

"I was number one in the Tasmania smelling contest of 2010. It definitely smells like sex in here."

Aubrey shot the two girls a look. "You didn't..."

"We didn't." Chloe tried not to fidget under Aubrey's gaze.

Aubrey stared at the two for another moment before moving over to the whiteboard.

Beca relaxed once the blonde wasn't staring daggers at her and she looked at Chloe. "Told you it was a bad idea," she whispered.

"Oh but you loved it," Chloe grinned already planning her next sex adventure with Beca.

* * *

Chloe pulled her car into a remote area and Beca frowned as she looked around. Chloe turned off her car and smiled at her confused girlfriend.

"Where are we?" Beca asked.

"This is a dead end. No one drives down here. Come on." Chloe moved to the backseat.

Beca frowned, staying where she was. "And why are we here?"

"Because I want us to have sex in my car." Chloe said.

"Let me get this straight. We left your apartment, which has a very comfortable bed to come here and have sex?"

Chloe grinned. "Exactly."

"I'm not having sex in a car," Beca said.

"Oh come on, you'll love it," Chloe pouted. "Please?"

"It's not going to be comfortable, Chloe." Beca complained even though she was moving to the backseat.

"I should be the one complaining about that. You're compact. You have nothing to worry about."

Beca sat down and looked at her girlfriend with a "now what" expression. Chloe moved closer to the brunette and the two started a heated make-out session. Minutes later after Chloe had successfully hit her head on the roof of the car twice, she had finally gotten undressed and was currently working on Beca's clothes.

"You know what," Chloe huffed after hitting her elbow while trying to pull Beca's jeans off. "Having sex in a car is so overrated."

"Thank god," Beca said, relieved. "Do you want to go finish this back at your place?"

"No," Chloe pulled away from the brunette. "We can do this on the hood." Chloe got out of the car without another word.

"What? Chloe get back here!" Beca yelled in a whispered tone. "Chloe!" Sighing, Beca exited the car with nothing on but her underwear. She glanced around but didn't see the redhead. "Chloe I know you're hiding." Beca slowly walked around to the hood of the car but she didn't see her girlfriend anywhere. "Chloe, seriously, where are you?" Beca yelped as she felt an arm encircle her waist and push her against the hood of the car. Beca placed her hands against the hood and moaned as Chloe's hands instantly traveled down past her underwear.

"Boo," Chloe said against Beca's ear as she rubbed the girl quickly.

"Fuck, Chloe," Beca closed her eyes and dropped her head forward, hands still planted on the car.

Chloe placed kisses on Beca's shoulder for a few seconds and right before she entered her with three fingers, she bit down on her shoulder. Chloe continued to work the brunette until she was ready to burst and just before she reached her climax, she pulled out of her.

"Chloe, what the hell?" Beca turned around and was met with a passionate kiss.

"Sit," Chloe instructed.

Beca sat on the hood and Chloe showered her neck in kisses.

"Touch me," Beca whined, taking Chloe's hand and pushing it back between her legs.

Chloe thrust into Beca a few times before pulling back out. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, what?" Beca watched the redhead go to the backseat of the car and retrieve a small blanket before coming back. "What are you doing?"

"For my knees," Chloe placed the blanket down and dropped down in front of Beca.

Beca stood up and placed a leg over her girlfriend's shoulders. At feeling Chloe's tongue on her, she let out a guttural moan. "Fuckfuckfuck."

Chloe sucked harder and within seconds Beca was coming.

Chloe moved up and kissed the brunette. "That was fun."

"That was... wow," Beca let herself slide down to the blanket that was on the ground. "Give me a few and I'll blow your mind too."

"No rush." Chloe sat down beside her girlfriend. "So sex in random places isn't so bad, huh?"

"No, we should do it more often," Beca grinned.

"Great, let's go to the movies tomorrow," Chloe said, excitedly.

"That's a little too public, Chloe," Beca said.

"Oh it'll be fine," Chloe assured her.

The two saw headlights from down the road and panicked.

"This is a dead end, idiot!" Chloe yelled to the car as she quickly stood up with Beca.

Beca grabbed the blanket and got into the car, not having time to put her clothes back on.

Chloe started the car but as she was getting ready to pull off, the mysterious car blocked her path. "What the hell?"

"Oh my god, it's Amy." Beca made sure her body was covered by the blanket.

Amy approached the car and knocked on the window. Chloe reluctantly rolled the window down. "What are you doing here, Amy?"

"Aubrey's been trying to call you for the past three hours and she was convinced you were dead somewhere. She sent the Bellas to search for you."

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Beca pleaded.

Amy grinned. "Only on one condition."

"What is it?" Beca sighed.

"Did you two have sex in the auditorium?"

"Yes," Beca answered.

Amy clapped her hands together. "I knew it! I'm the best smeller in Tasmania... with two nostrils. I'll leave you two to it. I'll tell Aubrey you're alive."

"Thanks, Amy," Chloe said not in the least bit uncomfortable that Amy had seen her naked.

The blonde walked away and Chloe looked at Beca. "So want to go back to my place and finish this?"

Beca nodded. "Let's get dressed first."

The two quickly got dressed, laughing at what had occurred. They agreed on having sex outside of the bedroom once and month but anything more than that was just asking for trouble.


End file.
